The present invention relates generally to web browsing, and more specifically, to prioritizing the loading of a portion of a web page based on a user designation.
The World Wide Web (WWW) is a system of interlinked hypertext documents accessed via the Internet. With a web browser, a user may view web pages containing elements including text, images, videos, and other multimedia, and navigate between them via hyperlinks. Each web page is specified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address which comprises an access protocol designation such as “http” as a prefix, a server name, and the requested document as a suffix. The server name typically includes a “domain name” which may be the name of a company, educational institution, government body, or other organization that maintains the server. The request indicates a web page associated with the server.
Typically, the size and complexity of a requested web page affects the display speed of the requested web page. Moreover, the processing and variable connection speeds of a requesting web browsing device can also affect the display speed of the requested web page. Consequently, complex web pages loaded on web browsing devices with slow processors, low memory, and/or slow connection speeds may delay the time it takes for all elements of a web page to display.